Entscheide dich endlich ... (Taiora vs Sorato)
by CuddleUpMe
Summary: Sora kommt aus Frankreich zurück, ist schwanger und weiß nicht wie sie es Matt beibringen soll. Aber nicht nur sie muss etwas gestehen.
1. Zurück aus Frankreich

**_Entscheide dich endlich ... - by CuddleUpMe_**

  
  
Hey Leute! Mein 2. Fanfic! Hope you like it and please R&R!!  
  
Matt (19), Sora (19), Tai (19), Mimi (18), Joey (20), ...  
  
ACHTUNG! ACHTUNG! WICHTIG! Für die, die den 1. Kapitel schon gelesen haben: Ich hab im 1. Kapitel ein Flashback dazugefügt, die für die weiteren Kapiteln sehr wichtig sind!!! *g  
Obwohl so important ist es gar nicht ... vielleicht nur für die Digisüchtigen ... (... da redet grad die richtige ^_^) 

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Zurück aus Frankreich**  
  
_«Wie soll ich ihr das bloß erklären? Aber es ist nun mal passiert, ich muss es ihr sagen ...»_  
  
Ein junger Mann wartete mit einem Strauß Rosen im Flughafen auf jemanden. Er schien sehr bedrückt zu sein, als würde ihn etwas am Herzen liegen.  
  
"Matt!! Hier bin ich!" schrie eine Frau.  
  
Matt lief zu ihr hin und umarmte sie. Sie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und flüsterte ihm zu:  
  
"Ich habe dich soo vermisst, noch ein Monat länger ohne dich wäre unerträglich gewesen. Und habe ich dir auch gefehlt?" -  
  
"Nein, nach fünf Jahren Beziehung habe ich mal eine Pause gebraucht." scherzte Matt und lächelte. Sie setzte einen beleidigten Blick auf.  
  
"Natürlich habe ich dich vermisst ..."  
  
Matt drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
"Nicht so fest, ich kriege ja keine Luft ..." -  
  
"Ohh 'tschuldige, ich wollte mein Baby nicht so fest zupacken."  
  
Plötzlich wurde das Mädchen ganz blass, aber Matt bemerkte es nicht. Er nahm ihre Koffer und sie gingen zu seinem Auto.  
  
"Und hat dir Frankreich gefallen?" -  
  
"Ja, es war wunderschön. Nur eines hat mir nicht gepasst." -  
  
"Und was?" -   
  
"Das du nicht mit warst." -  
  
"Du weißt eh, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, ich musste mit der Band proben, und ich war schon oft in Frankreich." meinte Matt aufeinmal mit ernster Miene.  
  
"Ich weiß, weil du dort Verwandte hast. Achja, hast du heute Abend Zeit? Ich muss mit dir etwas bereden ..." -  
  
"Och nee, ich kann heute nicht." antwortete Matt.  
  
"Achso ..." -  
  
"Vielleicht nächstes Mal." -  
  
"OK ... Fährst du mich heim? Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich gut ..." sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
  
_«Warum will er nicht? Ich muss es ihm aber sagen ... müssen ...»_  
  
"Aber wir wollten doch mit den anderen feiern, sie warten alle." versuchte Matt sie zu überreden.  
  
"Trotzdem. Ich will heute einfach alleine sein ..." -  
  
Aber das stimmte nicht. Sie wollte eigentlich mit Matt den Abend verbringen. Sie wollte seine Wärme spüren, die ihr für ein Monat lang missgönnt war. Aber wenn er nicht wollte ... Was sollte sie da tun? Ihn überreden? Es schien ihr sinnlos ...  
  
"Wie du willst." ...  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Jemand klingelte an der Tür. Die junge Frau wischte sich ihre Tränen von den Augen und stand auf.  
  
"Ich komm schon ..."  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und ...  
  
"ÜBERRASCHUNG SORA! WELCOME BACK!!" schrieen ihre Freunde. Matt, Tai, Mimi, Joey, Kari, ... alle waren da.  
  
"Schön euch zu sehen Leute. Ich hab euch alle soo vermisst!"  
  
Sie umarmte alle nacheinander.  
  
"Wie war's in Frankreich?" fragte Tai.  
  
"Voll schön!! Aber nichts ist schöner als zu Hause."  
  
"Wo ist deine Mutter?? Ist sie nicht mit geflogen??"  
  
"Nein sie bleibt wegen ihres Berufes noch eine Weile in Frankreich."  
  
"D-Dann wirst du ja alleine hier wohnen???" schaute Tai Sora etwas geschockt an.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß!"  
  
"A-Aber..." ...  
  
So ging es weiter, Sora wurde ausgefragt und sie redeten über alte Zeiten. Alle waren schon gegangen außer Tai, Matt und Mimi. Tai war in der Küche und machte sich etwas zum Essen, während die anderen drei sich im Wohnzimmer befanden.  
  
"So spät schon ... Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser. Kann mich jemand nach Hause bringen?" fragte Mimi und schaute zu Matt.  
  
"Ich kann dich fahren! Ich gehe jetzt auch, weil ich noch eine Arbeit schreiben muss. Und du muss eh auch in die selbe Richtung wie ich." meinte Matt.  
  
"Ja, ok." lächelte Mimi.  
  
"Wirklich? Muss du jetzt schon gehen? Ich wollt noch was mit dir bereden ..." fragte Sora ihn.  
  
"Ok ... Schieß los!" willigte Matt ein und schaute zu Sora rüber, während er und Mimi sich die Jacken anzogen.  
  
"Ehm ... naja ... unter vier Augen ..."  
  
"Ist es denn so wichtig, dass Mimi es nicht erfahren darf? Kann es nicht bis morgen warten?" schaute Matt Sora etwas genervt an.  
  
"Also ... naja ... weiß du ... ähm ... ich bekomme wahrscheinlich ... nein ... ich bin ... ", stotterte Sora und begann ihren Bauch mit der Hand zu reiben, während Matt, der das anscheinend nicht bemerkte, ungeduldig wartete.  
  
_«Was ist los mit mir? Ich habe es hundert mal geübt! Aber warum kann ich es ihm verdammt noch mal nicht sagen???.»_  
  
Aber als sie wieder ihren Mut gefasst hatte um es ihm zu sagen:  
  
"Also ich bin ..." - Matt unterbrach sie:  
  
"... Sora, es ist schon ziemlich spät. Und ich muss Mimi noch nach Hause bringen. Sag´s mir morgen ok? Also dann bis."  
  
Er gab ihr noch einen leichten und zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und verließ mit Mimi ihre Wohnung. Sora schaute nur enttäuscht nach, als er hinter der Tür verschwand und flüsterte mit trauriger Stimme, noch immer zu Tür gerichtet, als ob Matt noch da stünde, ihm nach:  
  
"Ich wollte dir doch noch sagen, dass ich..... dass ich schwanger bin."  
  
Sie fühlte sich von Matt im Stich gelassen und war dabei in Tränen zusammen zu brechen.  
  
Als sie aber jemanden schreien hörte:  
  
"W-w-wASSSS?????"  
  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah Tai. Der Schock war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Du bist SCHWANGER??? Wie konnte das passieren? Etwa von MATT??? Habt ihr etwa??? ... ", durchlöcherte Tai Sora mit Fragen.  
  
Sora versuchte ihm die Lage zu erklären , wurde jedoch immer von ihm unterbrochen.  
  
"TAI!!!! HÖR ENDLICH MAL ZU!!!" schrie Sora ihn an.  
  
Überrascht ging Tai einen Schritt zurück. Aber er hörte trotzdem nicht mit den Fragen auf.  
  
"Bist du nun schwanger oder nicht?" wollte Tai klarstellen.  
  
Sora holte tief Luft und gestand:  
  
"... ja."  
  
Ohne einen Kommentar zu ihrem Ja ging Sora ins Wohnzimmer, stützte sich am Sofatisch und setzte sich erschöpft auf das Sofa.  
  
"Dann habt ihr es wirklich getan! WOW ... Ganz schön potent der Junge! Aber Matt weiß noch nix davon oder?" -  
  
"... ja. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu ihm es zu sagen. Ich wollt ja, aber ... Du hast es vorhin selbst gesehen ..." antwortete Sora.  
  
"Ich verstehe ..." Tai setzte sich neben Sora und nahm sie in die Arme. Er dachte an die Sachen die sich ereignet haben, als Sora in Frankreich war.  
  
_«Hmm... wenn sie das mit Matt und ... soll ich es ihr sagen? Aber es ist besser, wenn sie es von Matt selbst erfährt ... Scheiße!!! Warum musste Matt bloß mit ihr was anfangen?? Arme Sora ...»_  
  
"Und im wie vielten Monat bist du?" -  
  
"Im Ersten ... Als ich's in Frankreich erfahren habe, dachte ich zuerst an einer Abtreibung ... Aber ich konnte nicht ..."  
  
Tai bemerkte, dass Sora weinte. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Tai drückte sie fester an sich ... Er durchstreifte sanft ihre Haare mit seinen Fingern. Dann streichelte er ihre Wange und küsste sie auf der Stirn.  
  
"Es wird alles gut ... mach' dir keine Sorgen ..." tröstete er Sora mit diesen Worten, obwohl er selber nicht an diese glaubte. Es war eine Lüge, er wusste, was ihr in den nächsten Tagen bevorstehen würde.  
  
"Shh ... Hör auf zu weinen ... Tränen stehen dir nicht. Lächle mal für mich. Du schaust so süß aus, wenn du lächelst."  
  
Diese Worte konnten zwar ihren Schmerz etwas lindern, aber innerlich herrschte trotzdem ein Chaos. Was wenn Matt überhaupt keine Kinder haben wollte, oder zumindest nicht jetzt oder von ihr ... Sie müsste das Kind dann abtreiben, aber sie könnte es nicht.  
  
"Danke." -  
  
"Wozu sind Freunde denn da?"  
  
Sora sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Ich habe dich so doll lieb." -  
  
"Ich habe dich auch lieb." -  
  
_«Wirklich ... wenn du nur wüsstest ... aber ...»_  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe Taichi ..." flüsterte Sora leise mit sanfter Stimme in sein Ohr.  
  
Und sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. Dann wandte er seine Blicke auf die Seite.   
  
_«Nein ... das darf ich nicht ... nein ich darf ihre Situation nicht ausnutzen. Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich gehe, bevor was passiert ...»_ dachte sich Tai.  
  
"Sora ... ich ... "  
  
Aber Tai hörte auf zu reden. Er bemerkte, dass Sora längst in seinen Armen schlief.  
  
_«Matt ... was tust du ihr nur an ... bring sie bloß nicht zum Weinen ... ich würde alles für sie tun, damit sie glücklich ist ...»_  
  
Tai wischte die Tränen von ihren Augen und kuschelte sich näher an sie. Er streichelte zart ihre Haare bis er selber einschlief.  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
"Meinst du nicht du hättest sie wenigsten fertig sprechen lassen sollen?", schaute Mimi zu Matt, der währenddessen den Wagen fuhr und ihr anscheinend nicht zuhörte.  
  
_«Sora ....»_  
  
Er hatte nur das eine Mädchen im Kopf, die er solange schon liebte. Wie sie wohl auf die Wahrheit reagieren würde? Wird sie ihn deswegen hassen? Er hatte ihr geschworen sie immer zu lieben und zu beschützen. Aber jetzt musste er seine Versprechen brechen.   
  
"MATT????? Hörst du mir eigentlich zu???"  
  
"HM? ÄHh ... Was???" wurde Matt von seinen Gedanken unterbrochen und wandte sich Mimi wieder zu, die etwas beleidigt, wegen seiner Abwesenheit war, schien.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Mimi. Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Mimi fragte ihn erneut:  
  
"Vielleicht hättest du sie anhören sollen. Was ist wenn es etwas wichtiges war? Sie sah so bedrückt aus..........hmmmm..... o-ob sie wohl schon davon weiß?"  
  
Mimi schaute Matt besorgt an, aber er meinte nur:  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Der einzige, der davon weiß ist Tai und er wird sicher die Klappe halten. Und überhaupt wird sie es eh von mir morgen erfahren...."  
  
"W-Was?? Morgen schon??? Meinst du nicht du solltest etwas warten??", schaute Mimi ihn schockiert an.  
  
"Nein. Je früher desto besser!"  
  
"A-Aber-"  
  
"Keine Angst. Lass das meine Sorgen sein....ok?", versuchte Matt Mimi zu beruhigen.  
  
Danach herrschte eine lange unangenehme, merkwürdige Stille.  
  
_«Sora......es tut mir Leid....aber ich muss es dir sagen.»_   
  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Die Sonne schien hell durch ein Fenster in ein Raum wo zwei Gestalten auf dem Sofa lagen und zufrieden schliefen.  
  
_«Matt .... »_ dachte Sora und wachte auf und sah den Teppich und wunderte sich wo sie war.  
  
Aufeinmal spürte sie ein Arm um ihre Taille umschlungen und drehte sich daraufhin um und erkannte Tai.  
  
_«Ahja ..... ich bin wohl gestern eingeschlafen.»_ erinnerte Sora sich wieder und schaute sich Tai´s schlafendes Gesicht genau an.  
  
_«Ich habe nie bemerkt wie süß Tai aussieht, wenn er schläft, wie ein kleines Kind. Das erinnert mich an früher als wir noch Kinder waren.»_  
  
Sora bemerkte wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen formte.  
  
Es war normal, dass Sora, wenn sie bedrückt war, in Tai´s Arme einschlief.  
  
_«Er ist immer da wenn ich ihn brauche! Ich danke dir Tai!!! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen ...... ach Taichi ......»_  
  
Sie streichelte Tai´s Wange sachte mit ihren Fingern und Sora spürte wie sich wieder langsam Tränen in ihren Augen formten.  
  
Sie kuschelte sich enger an Tai, presste ihren Kopf fest gegen seine Brust und ließ ihre Trauer freien lauf.  
  
"Sora......", hörte sie aufeinmal Tai leise sagen und bemerkte wie er sie mit seinen Armen fester an sich drückte.  
  
Sora´s Augen wurden wegen dieser überraschten Bewegung größer und sie versuchte aus seinen Fängen zu entkommen. Aber Tai hielt sie noch fester.  
  
"......T-T-Tai.....", stotterte Sora schockiert, schaute zu ihm hoch und ihr fiel auf, dass er noch schlief.  
  
Er sah besorgt aus.  
  
_«Was ihn wohl Kummer bereitet??»_  
  
"Hmmm.....", gab Tai von sich und öffnete seine Augen und erblickte zwei kastanienfarbige Augen.  
  
Er wusste wem diese verführerische Augen gehörten und sah Sora mit einem breiten Grinsen an.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Taichi-kun." flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
  
_«Sora?? Ich muss wohl noch immer träumen.»_ wunderte sich Tai und bemerkte, wie gefährlich Nahe seine Lippen von Sora´s waren und das, weil er sie ganz eng an sich drückte.  
  
".....OH...", sagte Tai und wurde aufeinmal ganz rot und lockerte seinen Griff.  
  
Sora begann zu kichern.  
  
"Ach Taichi-kun."  
  
Tai war das extrem peinlich, aber war darüber froh Sora wieder freuen zu sehen, auch wenn er weiß dass es nicht von langer Dauer sein würde. Nur der Gedanke daran brachte ihn wieder dazu eine ernste Miene zu machen.  
  
Sora fiel das sofort auf und schaute ihn etwas besorgt an:  
  
"Was ist los, Taichi-kun? Was macht dir Kummer?"  
  
"Ach, es ist nichts! Keine Sorgen."  
  
Sora hatte zwar ein ungutes Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckte, aber trotzdem sagte sie nichts mehr.  
  
"Wie wär's, wenn ich für uns Frühstück mache??? Du darfst ein Frühstück a la Taicho probieren dürfen", sagte Tai stolz und versuchte damit die Situation etwas aufzulockern.  
  
"W-Was??? Du und Frühstück machen?? Naja ich bin mir da nicht so sicher....", meinte Sora.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen????" kreuzte Tai seine Arme, zog eine Augenbraun hoch und schaute sie etwas beleidigt an.  
  
Sora wusste, dass er so reagieren würde und begann zu lachen.  
  
"Désolé, Ce la aurait été avec plaisir de prendre le petit déjeuner 'a la Taicho' ", sagte sie in einem französischen Dialekt.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, wenn mein Französisch falsch ist!! Ich kann nicht so gut französisch. Also falls es falsch ist, bitte benachrichtigt mich. Bidddde ^_^ ok was sie gesagt hat, soll bedeuten: "Tut mir Leid. Ich wäre sehr erfreut Frühstück a la Taicho essen zu dürfen.")  
  
".........HÄÄ????"  
  
Tai verstand kein Wort und schaute Sora verwirrt an. Sie grinste nur, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in die Küche.  
  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Matt lag auf seinem Bett und blickte seit langer Zeit hoffnungslos auf die Decke. Er konnte die ganz Nacht nicht einschlafen. Er hatte sich Gedanken darüber gemacht wie er es Sora beibringen sollte. Er nahm das Foto von Sora und ihm neben seinem Bett und betrachtete es. Auf dem Bild hatte er sein Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und sie hatte ihr bezauberndes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, welches ihm immer zum Schmelzen brachte. Es war Weihnachten, der Tag an dem sie ihm die Kekse gegeben hatte. Matt konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Er könnte diesen Tag nie vergessen.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey, Sora! Du willst doch noch vor dem Konzert zu Matt oder?" fragte Gabumon.  
  
"Naja, ..."  
  
Sora wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit vielleicht? Dass sie die Kekse extra für Matt gebacken hatte ... und deshalb hier war um es ihm zu geben und und und ...  
  
"Mhmm. Die riechen gut! Die Kekse sind doch für Matt oder?"  
  
Sora schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
_«Kann er etwa Gedanken lesen??»_  
  
"Naja ..."  
  
"Du brauchst mir nichts zu sagen! Komm mit!" -   
  
Gabumon nahm ihre Hand und zog sie durch einen dunklen Gang. Dann blieb er vor einer geschlossenen Tür stehen. "Shh ..."  
  
Sora bückte sich zu Gabumon.  
  
Zeigend auf die Tür flüsterte er in ihr Ohr:  
  
"Da drinnen ist Matt! Er wird sich sicher SEHR freuen DICH zu sehen! Ich verschwinde mal ... Ach wo war das Klo wieder?! Matt hat es mir sooft erklärt ... Viel Glück Sora!"  
  
Gabumon machte sich auf dem Weg und verschwand.  
  
_«Danke Gabumon ... Jetzt wo ich so nah dran bin ... ich kann es trotzdem nicht ... ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall ... Wenn Tai da wäre, würde er mich sicher wieder reinschubsen ...»_  
  
Traurig lehnte sich Sora an die Wand. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken wieder zu gehen. Aber sie bräuchte nur noch einen Schritt, einen Schritt, nur noch einen verdammten langen Schritt.  
  
Verzweifelt setzte sie sich auf dem Boden. Und saß da ... seit 3 Minuten ... Sie konnte es einfach nicht ...  
  
"AHHH!!! Schnell ich muss Matt noch erwischen!"  
  
Sora kannte diese weibliche Stimme nur zu gut. Sie schaute in die Richtung, woher Gabumon und sie erst vor ein ein paar Minuten gekommen sind. Es war sehr dunkel, das Licht am Gang funktionierte nicht. Sora konnte zwar die Person nicht erkennen, wusste aber wer sie war. Man konnte genau die Elefantenschritte des Mädchens hören. Sie flitzte an Sora vorbei und rammte die Tür mit voller Kraft.  
  
"JUUUUN!!! Was machst du hier?!?!" schrie Matt entsetzt.  
  
Neugierig schaute Sora in den Raum, wo sich Matt und Jun befanden. Aber die beiden waren nicht alleine, auch die restlichen Bandmitglieder waren da.  
  
"Hier Kekse für dich!!!"  
  
Jun hielt Matt zwei Säcke Kekse vor die Nase.  
  
_«Zwei Säcke!!! Spinnt die?!?!?!»_  
  
_«Zwei Säcke!!! Und ich habe nur diese paar Kekse ...»_  
  
"Probier mal eines von denen! Ich habe Kekse mit Zimtgeschmack, mit Schokolade, mit Walnüssen, mit Mandeln , blablabla ... Was willst du zuerst kosten, Mattischatz?"  
  
"Ehhh ...."  
  
Matt ging einen Schritt zurück.  
  
_«Ich glaube ich muss kotzen. Das kriege ich doch nicht runter!!»_  
  
"Ahh ... Ich verstehe ... du willst zuerst mich kosten!"  
  
_«WASSSS???»_  
  
_«Das habe ich NICHT gesagt!!!!»_  
  
Jun formte ihre Lippe schon zu einem Schmollmund und näherte sich Matt.  
  
_«GRR!!!! Ich fasse es nicht! Wie kann sie nur!»_  
  
Sora's Augen begannen zu glühen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten zusammen.  
  
Matt versuchte Jun auszuweichen, aber Jun blieb hartnäckig. Sie würde nicht eher gehen, bevor sie einen Kuss von Matt bekommen hatte.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten das Turteltäubchen alleine lassen!" neckte einer der Jungs Matt.  
  
Obwohl er genau wusste, dass Matt sicher nicht an Jun interessiert war.  
  
"Bloß nicht!!!" schrie Matt um Hilfe.  
  
Beim Versuch Jun auszuweichen sah er Sora zufällig vom Blickwinkel, die das anscheinend nicht bemerkte, und spionierte wütend weiter.  
  
_«... Sora ... was macht sie denn hier?»_  
  
"Sorry, Jun, aber ich kann dich nicht küssen, ich habe schon eine andere im Auge ..." erklärte Matt so laut, dass es jeder im Raum hören konnte und damit es Sora hören konnte.  
  
_«Was?? Er liebt bereits eine??? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein!! Ich bin so eine dumme Kuh!!»_  
  
Am Boden zerstört schaut sie weg und lehnt sich weinend an der Wand an.  
  
_«Er liebt eine andere ... und ich dachte, er würde mich mögen ... alles nur ein Traum ... und jetzt ein Alptraum ..."_  
  
Jun war es egal, dass er eine Freundin hatte. Sie wollte diesen einen Kuss!  
  
"Achso, ... du hast bereits eine ... Aber ... zum Abschied gib mir wenigstens einen Kuss ..." sagte sie mit gespielter weinerlicher Stimme.  
  
(A/N: Frauen können halt so gut schauspielern!)  
  
"OK ... Aber nur einen ... Schließ deine Augen ... Du darfst sie nicht öffnen ... versprochen?" stimmte Matt zu.  
  
_«Wasss er will sie wirklich küssen ... ich kann das nicht ansehen ... das ist zu viel ..."»_  
  
"Ok, abgemacht."  
  
Jun schloss die Augen zu und wartete auf ihren langersehnten Kuss von Matt.  
  
_«Hehe! Nach diesen Kuss wirst du deine Allgeliebte vergessen. Keiner kann so gut küssen wie ich ... wie lange braucht er denn noch??»_  
  
Derweilen rief er einen der Jungs leise zu sich, und flüsterte ihn leise ins Ohr.  
  
"Ok, nur weil es Weihnachten ist ... Ach, was man nicht alles für den Erfolg der Band macht ..."  
  
Der Junge ging zu Jun und ...  
  
_«Endlich!!! Jetzt wirst du was erleben, das du noch nie in deinem bisherigen Leben erfahren hast!»_  
  
_«Ahhh!! Ich kriege keine Luft!! Was macht sie da!!!»_  
  
10 Sekunden später brach der Junge ab und lief schnell aus dem Raum in Richtung Toilette.  
  
_«Wie kriege ich dieses Zeug bloß aus dem Mund!!!»_  
  
Langsam öffnete Jun wieder ihre Augen. Was für ein Kuss! Befriedigt taumelte sie aus dem Raum!  
  
_«Matt hat mich geküsst ... Matt hat mich geküsst ... ich werd nie wieder Zähneputzen ...»_  
  
_«Endlich ist sie weg. Armer Toji ... aber es musste sein ... nach diesen Kuss hätte ich heut Abend sicher nicht mehr singen können, außerdem würde mir Sora das nie ... »_  
  
(A/N: Toji ist ein Bandmitglied. Er steht zu keiner Beziehung mit dem Toji aus NGE. Mir fiel bloß kein anderer Name ein ^_^")  
  
Sora hatte alles mitangehört, aber nicht zugeschaut.  
  
_«Matt hat sie WIRKLICH geküsst!!»_  
  
Jetzt begann sie erst recht zu weinen.  
  
_«Ich muss stark sein. Hör auf Sora! Wein nicht, nur wegen einen Jungen! Er ist es nicht wert ... ..."_  
  
"Hey Leute! Lasst ihr mich kurz allein?"  
  
"Ok, wir sehen mal nach Toji." sorgten sich lachend die restlichen Jungs um Toji.  
  
Als die Jungs den Raum verließen, bemerkten sie nicht Sora, die am Boden saß und schluchzte.  
  
(A/N: Ach, Jungs können manchmal so gefühllos sein ... Ok, dass alle aus dem Zimmer rennen und keiner Sora bemerkt, ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber, naja, ist halt so ... in meiner Story ...)  
  
_«Ob Sora noch da ist ... mal sehen.»_  
  
Sora raffte sich wieder auf und wollte schon gehen.  
  
_«Ach dieser Matt!!!! Ich könnte ihn ..!!! Wegen ihm habe ich diese scheiß verdammten Kekse gebacken!!! Verflucht damit!!!"»_  
  
Sora wollte grad die Kekse auf den Boden werfen, als Matt sich von hinten schlich, ihre Taille umfasste und sie von hinten packte.  
  
Sora blieb das Herz am Hals stecken und schrie laut auf und ließ das Päckchen mit den Keksen runter fallen.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm rüber.  
  
"MATT!!!!" -   
  
"Hey, was war das? Da ist doch was runtergefallen!"  
  
"Was? Ich hab nichts gehört ..." -   
  
"Ohja, ich bin mir aber sicher, dass da was war ..." - Während Sora versuchte ihn das Gegenteil zu beweisen, schubste sie langsam mit dem Fuss die Kekse weiter nach hinten. Aber Matt bemerkte das und kam noch näher.  
  
"Ähhm ..." -  
  
"Lass mal sehen ..." -  
  
"A-aber ..."  
  
Zu spät Matt duckte sich aufeinmal.  
  
_«Was macht er da unten? Nicht etwa ...»_  
  
(A/N: Nicht was ihr denkt! tsetsetse!)  
  
Sora konnte Matts Atem durch ihre rote Strumpfhose spüren und fuhr rot an.  
  
"Was ist das? Sind die für mich?" fragte Matt und richtete sich wieder auf in der Hand das Päckchen.  
  
"Ähmm. Eigentlich ..." murmelte sie und sagte mit leiser Stimme ja.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und ...  
  
"MATT!! Komm!! Unser Auftritt beginnt!!"  
  
"JA! Gleich!!"  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung küsste er sie auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:  
  
"Wir sehen uns später!"  
  
Mit einem triumphierenden Grinser verabschiedete er sich von ihr ...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
(A/N: Ok, ok ... ich weiß. Jetzt aufeinmal kann Matt die Kekse sehen, und die anderen haben nicht einmal Sora bemerkt. Aber wie das Schicksal nun mal wollte, hat Matt übersinnliche Augen ô_ô, ob übersinnlich das richtige Wort wohl ist, hört sich jedenfalls gut an ^_^!)  
  
"..... Sora .....", sagte er leise und glitt langsam mit seinem Fingern über das Photo.  
  
Aber er musste es ihr sagen. Er nahm den Hörer von seinem Telefon und begann ihre Nummer zu wählen.  
  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
"Hmmmm.....ich muss ehrlich sagen du kannst ziemlich gut kochen", lobte Sora Tai und rieb mit ihrer rechten Hand ihren Bauch.  
  
_«Wow, schwangere Frauen können ja ziemlich viel verdrücken.»_  
  
"Ich weiß :). Als du weg warst hat mich Kari dazu gezwungen mit ihr in ein Kochkurs zu gehen. Ich war zwar nicht davon begeistert, aber du weiß ja, wenn Kari etwas will, bekommt sie es auch. Auch wenn ich mich gewährt hätte, hätte es eh nichts genützt. Du kennst sie ja." erklärte Tai Sora etwas gestresst wenn er nur daran dachte.  
  
"Ja. Immer noch die gleiche Kari ^_^. Du muss lernen dich endlich mal gegen deine jüngere Schwester durchzusetzen. Du hast ein zuuu gutmütiges Herz Taichi Kamaya."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß ....... aber du weiß ja ich kann Kari nicht traurig sehen."  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht. Was würden wir bloss ohne dich machen Tai", meinte Sora und erinnerte sich an gestern.  
  
Sie konnte ihm nicht oft genug für sein Dasein danken. Tai konnte wieder diesen traurigen Blick in Sora´s Augen erkennen. Er wusste was jetzt in ihr vorging. Sofort setzte er sich zu ihr, nahm sie in seinen Armen und flüsterte leise ins Ohr:  
  
"Sora, du weiß ich bin immer für dich da......immer...."  
  
RIING! RIING! RIING! RIING!  
  
... klingelte das Telefon und störte die beiden.  
  
Sora wartete einbisschen, aber stand doch auf und erwiderte den Anruf:  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
_«....!!....Sora....»_  
  
"Ehm", konnte Matt nur von sich geben. Tat er das richtige?  
  
"Ja??", fragte Sora erneut und etwas ungeduldig, aber sie wusste nicht, wer auf der anderen Leitung war.  
  
_«Was ist bloß los mit mir!!!»_ dachte sich Matt und legte auf.  
  
Nicht dass er es ihr nicht am Telefon gestehen konnte, aber er fühlte dass er noch etwas für sie empfand und er wusste nicht zurecht ob er das Richtige tat.  
  
"DUT! DUT! DUT! DUT! DUT! ....", konnte Sora nur mehr hören.  
  
"Sowas!"  
  
"Wer war es?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
  
Als sie sich wieder hinsetzen wollte, begann das Telefon erneut zu läuten.  
  
RIING! RIING!  
  
Sora stand wieder auf und antwortete mit einer etwas genervten Stimme: "Hallooo???"  
  
"....eh... Hey Sora!" meldete sich Matt.  
  
"Oh! MATT!! Hi!", grüßte sie ihm etwas überrascht, aber froh.  
  
Auch wenn er nicht bei ihr war, wusste er, dass sie lächelte: "... und wie geht es heute meinem Liebling?"  
  
"Ach Matt ^-^.....es geht mir gut....obwohl...."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Ah....es ist nichts....ich bin nur etwas müde wegen dem langen Flug..."  
  
"Wie wäre es wenn du heute zu mir kommst, damit ich dich wieder fit mache?", meinte Matt und setzte ein süffikantes Lächeln auf.  
  
"MATT!!!"  
  
"Nein, scherz.....aber vielleicht willst du ja trotzdem kommen und ein Film anschauen oder so..."  
  
"Ich würde liebend gern kommen ...", sagte Sora mit einer jetzt sanfteren Stimme.  
  
"Ok dann bis später ... so um die 19 Uhr ...ist es ok?"  
  
"Ist ok....also dann......."  
  
"..ja also dann...."  
  
"....Aishiteru, Yama-chan...."  
  
Matt zögerte etwas aber: ".....Aishiteru, Sora-chan..."  
  
Und damit legten beide auf. Es schien wieder so zu sein wie früher.  
  
_«Ach.......Sora.....ich hoffe dass er es sich anders überlegt hat....»_  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Sora stand vor Matt´s Apartment, aber war nicht sicher ob sie läuten sollte.  
  
_«Was zögere ich so lange?? Matt ist mein Freund und ich bin mit ihm seit schon fast 5 Jahren zusammen also was ist los mit mir??!!»_ dachte Sora. Dann erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Situation vor fünf Jahren:  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Es war ein an einem kaltem Wintertag. Die neuen Digiritter hatten ihre Aufgabe bis jetzt gut erfüllt. Und hatten für die vorigen Generation zum Dank ihrer Hilfe, als Weihnachtsgeschenke ihre Digipartner mitgebracht. Sora stand mit Biyomon gemeinsam vor der Tür der Halle, wo Matts Band noch vor dem Konzert übten. Sie hatte Kekse für ihm mühsam gebacken, aber sie sind ihr gut gelungen.  
  
"Sora?? Was ist los du stehst hier schon seit einer Weile. Warum gehst du nicht hinein?", fragte Biyomon Sora, die aber zu sehr ihn ihren Gedanken verloren war um ihr zu zuhören.  
  
_«Was wird er denken wenn er mich damit sieht? Wie soll ich ihm gegenüberstehen?? Vielleicht lacht er mich aus!! Was ist wenn ich damit unsere Freundschaft zerstöre? Nein, ich sollte besser nicht hineingehen.»_ dachte sich Sora etwas enttäuscht und war dabei umzukehren, als sie Tai aufeinmal rufen hörte:  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
_«T-T-Tai!!»_  
  
Sora drehte sich langsam um und begrüßte ihn und Agumon. Sie hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Da sie auch für Tai etwas empfand. Seit sie als Kinder in die Digiwelt gingen, hatte sie schon diese Gefühle. Obwohl sie nie zusammen waren, kam es ihr vor als würde sie ihn mit ihrem Vorhaben betrügen.  
  
"He, Sora was machst du hier?", fragte Tai.  
  
"....."  
  
"Ja, genau Sora.... Sie steht hier schon seit einer ganzen Weile....."  
  
"Biyomon!!", sagte Sora erschrocken und blickte zu ihrem Digimon.  
  
Sora wollte nicht, dass Tai von den Keksen bzw. über Matt und sie erfährt.  
  
"He was riecht da so gut??", meinte Agumon aufeinmal.  
  
Tai begann auch zu schnuppern und kam drauf, dass es vom Paket, welches Sora in den Armen hielt, kam.  
  
"Sind die für Matt??", fragte Tai etwas eifersüchtig aber nicht so, dass es ihr auffiel.  
  
Sora stotterte verlegen: "Ehm....naja ..ja....."  
  
"OH.....selbstgemacht?"  
  
"...äh ....ist d-doch nicht so wichtig."  
  
Sora spürte wie ihre Wangen zu erröten begannen und schaute auf dem Boden. Tai bemerkte das und er fühlte sich etwas schlecht deswegen. Zwar hegte er schon seit langem Gefühle für sie. Aber er wusste von Sora und Matt. Auch wenn Sora sich nicht traute es ihm zu sagen, bemerkte er, wie die beiden sich benahmen. Außerdem hatte Matt ihn schon über sie berichtet, dass sie sich hin und wieder trafen. Anfangs wollte er was dagegen tun, aber dann ließ er es lieber, denn ihre Freundschaft war ihm viel wichtiger.  
  
Es herrschte für eine kurze Zeit Stille.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Gabumon kam heraus:  
  
"Hey Leute! Was macht ihr denn hier? Kommt doch herein!"  
  
_«Jeder muss seinen eigenen Weg gehen ...»_  
  
Tai ging zu Sora hinüber. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, aber er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schultern und meinte:  
  
"Geh schon, Sora. Grüß Matt von mir."  
  
Und er schubste sie zur Tür.  
  
"A-A-Aber Tai-"  
  
"Na los Sora...."  
  
Sora war dabei mit Biyomon hineinzugehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um:  
  
"Danke, Taichi-kun."  
  
Tai lächelte nur und obwohl sie schon hinter der Tür verschwand, flüsterte er ihr noch leise nach:  
  
"Ich werde währenddessen hier auf dich warten."  
  
"Hey Tai!"-  
  
"Hmm?" -  
  
"Du bist ja richtig erwachsen geworden!" sagte Agumon stolz zu Tai.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tai machte ihr immer Mut. Aber diesmal musste sie es ohne seine Hilfe schaffen. Sie kann ihm nicht immer eine Last sein. Sie sammelte ihren ganzen Mut und läutete. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und Matt kam heraus.  
  
"Hey!" sagte Sora.  
  
Matt war etwas abgelenkt und betrachtete sie.  
  
_«Wow! ... Sora ...!»_  
  
Sie hatte eine hellrote Bluse mit einem schwarzen Minirock an.  
  
Sora lächelte: "Freut mich auch dich zu sehen."  
  
Matt wandte sich wieder zu ihr: "T-Tut mir Leid. Du siehst super aus!"  
  
"Komm rein!"  
  
Beide setzten sich aufs Sofa vor dem Fernseher.  
  
"Hmmm.....was riecht da so gut?" fragte Sora.  
  
"Oh ...ich habe für uns Popcorn in der Mikrowelle gemacht."  
  
PING  
  
"Ah, fertig.... warte kurz."  
  
"Nein, nein ich gehe schon. Such du derweil den Film aus. OK?", meinte Sora und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Küche, während Matt schon mal das Video vorbereitete.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam Sora mit einer Schüssel Popcorn ins Wohnzimmer:  
  
"Hmmm....die schmecken richtig gut :)", kostete Sora und war dabei sich neben Matt hinzusetzen, als sie aber aufeinmal über die Videohülle stolperte:  
  
"Ahhh...", schrie sie auf.  
  
Matt reagierte sofort, stand auf und fing sie mit den Armen auf und ließ Sora und ihn über das Sofa fallen. Matt zog Sora fest an sich.  
  
"Sorry Sora, ich sollte besser aufpassen, wo ich die Hülle liegen lasse. Oder auch nicht." sagte Matt und kuschelte sich noch fester an sie.  
  
Sora legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und fuhr mit ihrer Nase über seine.  
  
"Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht ..." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und lächelte.  
  
Es herrschte Stille und beide schauten sich tief in die Augen, als würden sie wissen was jetzt der andere dachte. Sie begannen sich zu küssen. Er umfasste ihren Schenkel und drückte sich an sie. Matt war voller Lust und Sora konnte das genau spüren. Langsam glitt er mit seiner Hand unter ihrer Bluse. Sora stöhnte mit heftigem Atem auf und ab. Während sie sich küssten, konzentrierte er sich auf ihre Bluse und knöpfte sie auf. Schließlich erlöste er sie vom Kleidungsstück. Dann machte er sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem BH und befreite sie auch davon.  
  
"Du bist so schön ..." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
  
Und er berührte mit der Zunge ihre Brustspitzen. Davon erregt gab sie noch schnelleres und lauteres Stöhnen von sich. Sie flüsterten sich gegenseitig den Namen des anderen. Sora legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf, während er ihren reizvollen Busen liebkostete.  
  
"Ich .. habe geglaubt ... wir wollten uns einen Film anschauen ..."  
  
Matt schaute zu ihr hoch und erwiderte mit einem Lächeln:  
  
"Dieser Film ist viel spannender ..."  
  
Und er gab ihr einen Zungenkuss. Danach packte er ihren Schenkel und griff unter dem Rock.  
  


**To Be Continued**

* * *

_«AHHHH!!! Nicht hier aufhören!!! You're sooo cruel!!!»_  
  
Ich hoffe ihr denkt jetzt dasselbe und sagt mir wie die Story euch gefällt. Wenn ihr sie mögt, dann schreib ich auch weiter daran. ^___^


	2. Aishiteru ...?

**_Entscheide dich endlich ... - by CuddleUpMe_**

  
  
FORTSETZUNG! FORTSETZUNG!!  
  
Was bisher geschah: Sora ist aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt. Sie ist schwanger und der einzige der das weiß ist Tai. Ihr Boyfriend Matt hat Sora, als sie in Frankreich war betrogen und will mit ihr Schluss machen. Er lädt sie deshalb zu ihm ein um es ihr zu beichten. Aber es kommt ganz anders als er gedacht hat. Beide sind auf dem Sofa und knutschen (... ihr wisst ja! R!) ...

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Aishiteru ... ?**  
  
Und er gab ihr einen Zungenkuss. Danach packte er ihren Schenkel und griff unter dem Rock.  
  
"... Matt ..." stöhnte Sora und schubste ihn leicht von ihr weg.  
  
Aber Matt machte weiter. Ein Monat, war es schon her, seitdem sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Noch länger konnte er nicht warten.   
  
"... Matt ..."  
  
" ... Keine Sorge ich habe Verhütung da ..."  
  
Matt schob ihren Rock nach oben und küsste sie entlang ihres Schenkel. Er vergaß völlig, weshalb sie da war. Er wollte doch mit ihr Schluss machen. Aber er hatte noch Gefühle für sie, die in überkamen. Auch sie hatte ihre Gründe längst vergessen, dass sie schwanger war. Aber das interessierte sie zur Zeit nicht, sie wollte ihn einfach spüren. Doch sie hatte bedenken.  
  
"... Matt ... Das habe ich nicht gemeint ..."  
  
Er schien ihr nicht zu zuhören und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
"... Matt ... Dein Vater könnte jeden Augenblick auftauchen ..."  
  
(A/N: Ok, ich hätte statt auftauchen auch 'kommen' schreiben können, aber wäre zweideutig gewesen *gg* ... verstanden? Nein? Versuchs lieber nicht zu verstehen! Für die, die es kapiert haben: Ich bin NICHT pervers!!)  
  
Matt hörte auf und sah nach oben zu Sora.  
  
"Stimmt!"  
  
Plötzlich schaute er wie wild umher und sprang auf. Er sammelte Soras Kleidungsstücke auf.  
  
_«Was ist los? Hat er keine Lust mehr?"»_  
  
Im Gegenteil! Matt setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf in seiner Hand ihre Bluse und ihr BH.  
  
"Hältst du mal?" fragte Matt Sora und gab ihr ihre Sachen.  
  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte sie ihm etwas verwirrt und nahm ihre Sachen.  
  
Aber Matt schwieg und Sora konnte ein gewisses Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen.  
  
_«Matt??»_  
  
Sora wollte sich wieder aufrichten, als Matt sie jedoch mit seiner Hand sanft über ihr Wange strich. Er hob leicht ihren Kinn und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Wie oft hatte er sie so leidenschaftlich angeschaut. Aber trotzdem gab er ihr noch immer dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, dieses Gefühl sich ihm jederzeit um den Hals werfen zu können, wie früher. Sie wurde leicht rötlich. Aufeinmal spürte sie wie seine Hände entlang ihre Beine und ihren Rücken streiften und sie ohne Vorwarnung hochhob. Vor Schreck schrie sie auf: "M-M-Ma-att!! W-Waas hast du vor?"  
  
"Shhh!", wollte er sie beruhigen und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Danach machte er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. "Los geht's!"  
  
Matt trat die Tür in sein Zimmer ungeduldig mit dem Fuß ein und trug Sora hinein.  
  
(A/N: Der Typ hat es ganz schön eilig! ^_~)  
  
Und setzte Sora vorsichtig auf sein Bett ab. Er schloss schnell die Tür ab und wandte sich wieder Sora zu. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich ihr wieder. Am Bett angekommen beugte er sich über Sora.  
  
"Ich glaube, die brauchst du zur Zeit nicht!"  
  
Matt riss ihre Klamotten aus der Hand und warf sie auf dem Boden. Und langsam zog er sich sein T-Shirt aus. Nur der Anblick von ihm ohne Hemd brachte Sora´s Wangen wieder zum Erröten, aber auch ihr Verlangen nach ihm und ihre Lust steigerte sich. Sie hatte ihn zwar schon öfters gesehen. Aber sie wollte ihn fühlen ganz nahe bei sich. Er drückte Sora fest gegen das Bett und flüsterte ihr mit tiefer Stimme:  
  
"Wo sind wir stehen geblieben? Ich glaub hier ..."  
  
Seine Stimme war leise wie ein Hauch, aber sie konnte trotzdem spüren wie sein warmer Atem sachte ihre Haut berührte und Schauer rieselte über ihren Rücken.  
  
Er strich ihr zärtlich übers Haar und er mochte den süßen Duft die von ihr kam. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher in seinen Armen. Sie presste ihn ganz eng an sich, als würde sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen. Dann begann er sie zu liebkosten. Seine Hände fanden gemächlich ihren Weg zu ihrer Hüfte. Seine Finger spielten mit ihrem Rock und langsam begann er ihren Anzug hochzuschieben. Es bedurfte ihn große Willenskraft, ihr nicht die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Soras Rock glitt über ihren Schenkeln hoch und da lag sie mit bloßen Beinen. Und mit zaghaften Fingern tastete er sie ab.   
  
Und plötzlich--  
  
RRRIIIIIIIING - RRRIIIIIIIING - RRRIIIIIIIING  
  
- das Telefon läutete.  
  
"M-Ma-att ... das .. Tele-fon .. mhm ..", stöhnte Sora und versuchte ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
"Jaja ... ich .. geh´ gleich ........ ran (A/N: ¬_¬ hehe nicht dass ihr mir auf schmutzige Gedanken kommt!! tsetse an was manche von euch wieder mal denken x_x)", antwortete Matt, aber er hatte es nicht vor. Er genoss es zu sehr, bei ihr zu sein, um jetzt von ihr abzulassen. Er war unaufhaltbar .  
  
Und Sora wusste das, er war außer Kontrolle geraten. Nichts könnte ihn jetzt von Sora trennen. Er zog sie nur noch enger an sich und seine Hände liefen ihren geschmeidigen Schenkeln spielerisch auf und ab. Sie liebte jede einzelne Berührung die er ihr zufügte und sie hätte es auch lieber ignoriert, jedoch es hörte nicht auf zu klingeln. Und aufeinmal überkam sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl.   
  
"... M-Ma-Matt ... ich meine es ... hmh ... ernst! ...viel-leicht ist es ... etwas wichtiges! ... ", meinte sie. Sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen um ihm nicht vollständig zu verfallen. Jedoch Matt war nicht mehr Herr über sich. Niemand war jetzt in der Lage ihn zu bändigen. Wie ein wildes Tier welches man besser nicht von seinen langersehnten Futter trennen könnte.  
  
(A/N: hehe ^_~)  
  
Sora hatte also keine andere Wahl. Sie stieß ihn leicht von ihr ab, so dass er sich wieder ihr zuwandte und hoch blickte. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, so dass er sich wieder zusammen reißen konnte.  
  
"Ich meine es ernst Matt. Du solltest das Telefon lieber abheben!", und sah ihn mit seriöser Miene an.  
  
"Man immer wo es spannend wird!" gab er verärgert von sich, wie ein kleines Kind, welches man sein Spielzeug verweigerte.  
  
(A/N: >>> hehe ;) )  
  
Er ließ von Sora ungewollt ab und stand auf.  
  
Sora war erleichtert, denn länger hätte sie ihm sicher nicht widerstehen können.  
  
"Ich komme gleich wieder! Bleib so!" flüsterte Matt ihr noch ins Ohr und ging Richtung Tür.  
  
Matt verließ sein Zimmer und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo das Telefon schon auf ihn wartete.  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Er war darüber wütend, dass es jemand wagen konnte ihn und Sora bei ihrer Intimsphäre zu stören.  
  
_«Ich hoffe für den Störenfried dass es was wichtiges ist oder der kann was erleben!!»_ dachte Matt bevor er das Telefon abhob.  
  
"Hallo, Matt Ishida am Apparat.", antwortete er mit aufgebrachter Stimme. -  
  
"Hi Matt!", hörte er die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung sprechen.  
  
«WAs??? Ahja!! Shit, das habe ja ganz vergessen!!! Was mach´ ich nun??»  
  
Matt war schockiert, woher hätte er ahnen können dass sie ihn jetzt anruft?? Es verschlang ihm seine Sprache. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Nach einer Weile war er wieder zu Besinnung gekommen und meldete sich wieder.  
  
"Oh hi ..." -  
  
"Was ist los? Du klingst heute so komisch ...", fragte ihn die Person besorgt.  
  
"Es ist nichts. Nur ... Sora ist da ..."-  
  
"Oh ... Achso ... Und? ...", die Stimme klang nicht sehr erfreut, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
  
"Naja ... ich ... keine Angst ich mache es schon ... ich war eh grad dabei ... " -  
  
_«... mit ihr zu schlafen ...»_  
  
"Ohh ...", gab sie nur von sich, aber überzeugt war sie nicht. -   
  
"Hmm ..."  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen um sie zu beruhigen, aber er konnte und wollte auch irgendwie nicht. Er fühlte sich unwohl und unsicher mit seinem Tun. Sein Sinnen und Trachten zu Sora hatten ihn überwältigt und er war sich nicht mehr sicher was er empfand. Ob er das alles über sich ergehen lassen könnte.   
  
Keiner sprach für eine Weile. Beide wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten.  
  
"Weshalb hast du angerufen?", versuchte er die Lage aufzulockern.  
  
"Naja, ich wollte wissen ob du heute Zeit hast, aber jetzt ..."  
  
...  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Währenddessen lag Sora noch immer auf dem Bett und sah sich im Zimmer herum.  
  
_«Es hat sich nichts verändert!»_ dachte sie.  
  
Das Zimmer war wie immer im Chaos. Notizblöcke, Bücher, Kleidungen und alles mögliche lagen auf dem Boden umher. Sie blickte neben dem Bett und entdeckte das Foto, von Matt und ihr, das von einem dunkelblauen Rahmen umgeben war. Das Bild war schon sehr alt und trotzdem hatte er es noch bei sich. Ein Lächeln begann sich auf ihrer Lippe zu formen. Sie drückte das Foto ganz eng an sich und sie spürte wie langsam eine Träne entlang ihrer Wange kullerte. Sie hatte sich wieder daran erinnert warum sie eigentlich hier war. Wie würde Matt wohl reagieren? Und immer wieder stellte sie sich diese Frage. Sie rollte sich wie ein Ball zusammen und ließ ihre Trauer freien Lauf.  
  
Die Zeit verging und Matt tauchte noch immer nicht auf. Inzwischen hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt. Sie wischte die Träne wieder weg und legte das Bild zurück.   
  
_«Warum er wohl so lange braucht??»_  
  
Und aufeinmal kam dieses unbehagliche Gefühl wieder auf. Sie versuchte sie abzuschütteln aber die Unruhe in ihr war stärker. Sie stand auf und entschloss doch nachzuschauen.  
  
Sie ging leise aus dem Zimmer. Der Flur war unbeleuchtet und sie kam sich etwas dumm vor mit dem, was sie vor hatte. Unauffällig stellte sie sich neben der Tür des Raumes in dem Matt sich aufhielt. Sie konnte ihn intensiv mit jemanden sprechen hören.  
  
...  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Matt bemerkte sie nicht. Er war zu sehr im Gespräch vertieft dass er nichts mitbekam.  
Das Gespräch kam seinem Ende zu.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Also dann Matt wir sehen uns heute oder?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Ja, natürlich!"-  
  
"Ok. Aishiteru Matt!", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm.  
  
Matt antwortete nicht. Was sollte er denn sagen?? 'Ich liebe dich'? Obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher war ob er es ernst meint, nach der Szene mit Sora im Schlafzimmer.  
  
Währenddessen wartete sie schon ungeduldig auf seine Antwort.  
  
_«Was ist bloß los mit ihm?? Was läuft da, bei dir??»_  
  
Auch sie hatte schon Bedenken. Hatte er es sich doch anders Überlegt??  
  
Nach langem hin und her fasste er ein Entschluss. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht hängen lassen und meldete sich wieder mit einer jetzt wieder sanfteren Stimme: "Aishiteru"  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Währenddessen kam sich Sora wie ein Idiot vor. Wie konnte sie nur an ihn zweifeln?  
  
Sie wollte wieder gehen, als sie Matt aber etwas sagen hörte.  
  
"Aishiteru ... "  
  
Sie stand still, wie versteinert. Was war das? Hatte sie sich gerade verhört?  
  
_«Aishiteru??»_  
  
Ihr Herz begann aufeinmal wie wild zu pochen. Sie war noch immer regungslos. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Aishiteru sagte er normalerweise nur zu ihr! Oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?? Nein es konnte nicht sein sie hatte es genau vernehmen können! Schockiert hielt sie ihre Hand vor ihrem Mund. Sie war fassungslos.  
  
_«Aishiteru??»_  
  
Sie war sich nun ganz sicher. Und aufeinmal spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Herzen. Was sollte sie machen?? Hineinstürzen und ihm um eine Erklärung bitten? Sollte sie ihn fragen warum er 'aishiteru' gesagt hat? Aber dann würde er wissen, dass sie gelauscht hatte.  
  
_« .... denk nach Sora ... was soll ich nur machen .... Gott! Normalerweise weiß du doch immer was zu machen ist .... tu was! ....»_  
  
Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich. Verzweifelt lief sie wieder ins Zimmer zurück.  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Matt legte das Telefon langsam auf. Er konnte nicht glauben was er gerade über seine Lippen gebracht hatte. Verwirrt machte er sich wieder auf dem Weg zurück. Wie soll er jetzt Sora gegenüberstehen??  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Er blickte hinein und sah Sora wieder bekleidet auf dem Bett sitzend.  
  
"Sora?", fragte er sie verwundert.  
  
Aber keine Antwort.  
  
"Sora?", fragte er erneut.  
  
Dennoch ihre zierliche Gestalt rührte sich noch immer nicht. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Er kam näher. Vorsichtig wischte sie ihre Träne weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass er bemerkt, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass er sie so sah in diesem Zustand, schwach und hilflos. Nein, das wollte sie nicht! Er kam noch einmal einen Schritt näher. Aber dann drehte sie sich doch zu ihm um.  
  
"Ach, Matt! Du bist schon da? Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören."  
  
Sie senkte leicht ihren Blick. Sie spürte, dass ihre Augen noch immer etwas feucht waren.  
  
"Ich habe mich wieder angezogen, weil mir so kalt war ..."   
  
Sie umarmte sich und rieb ihren Armen auf und ab. Als wäre ihre kalt. Kalt? Ja, so fühlte sie sich gerade leblos kalt.  
  
"... w-wer war das denn ... am Telefon??", sie wagte kaum ihn zu fragen. Sie versuchte normal zu klingen. Aber man konnte trotzdem die Wut und Trauer in ihrer Stimme erkennen.  
  
Matt schaute weg und begann zu stottern. Er vermied es ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Seine Haare verdeckten seine lügenden Augen.  
  
"Naja ... es war Tai. Er hat mich gefragt ob ich morgen Zeit hätte ", es fiel ihm schwer sie anzulügen, aber was hätte er sonst antworten sollen?? Die Wahrheit? Aber das hätte sie verletzt.   
  
_«Warum? Warum lüge ich sie an? Ich muss es ihr eh früher oder später sagen! .... Aber nicht jetzt! Nicht jetzt! Sie ist noch nicht bereit ... nein ... .... ich ... ... ich bin noch nicht bereit .... ... ich kann ihr nicht weh tun! ... Sora ... was soll ich tun ...»_  
  
_«Er lügt ... Er schaut mir nicht in die Augen ... Warum sollte er zu Tai 'aishiteru' sagen? WARUM?!?! ... aishiteru ...»_  
  
Sora konnte dieses Wort nicht mehr aus dem Kopf kriegen. Aber er würde sie nie betrügen, er liebte sie, er liebte sie doch. Oder? Liebe ... Aber ... Vielleicht war es ja seine Mutter ... Obwohl Sora hatte noch nie gehört wie Matt 'aishiteru' zu seiner Mutter gesagt hatte, nicht ein einziges Mal. Nein, es gibt sicher eine plausible Erklärung.  
  
Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille.  
  
_«...Matt! Matt! Warum sagst du nichts? ....... warum ... sagst du nichts?? .... ...warum? .... ich ... ich ... muss raus hier ...»_  
  
Ihr Atmen wurde schwerer. Um ihr drehte sich alles, sie brauchte Luft.  
  
"Matt ... ich fühle mich nicht so gut ... ich geh lieber nach Hause ..."  
  
Matt schwieg noch immer. Sie stand auf und wollte gehen. Sie wollte bloss raus aus seiner Wohnung. Alles schien sie zu beengen, als könnte sie sich nicht rühren.  
  
Sie ging an Matt vorbei ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen oder noch den Kopf zu heben. Fast an die Tür öffnend, spürte sie seinen festen Griff am Oberarm. Sie wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, aber stattdessen sank sie ihren Blick.  
  
"Ai .... aishiteru Sora ...." stammelte er heraus.  
  
Seine Augen musterten sie von hinten. Gott, war sie schön! Wie konnte er ihr nur so was antun?  
  
Er näherte sich ihr. Seine Arme umschlangen ihren zerbrechlichen Körper. Seinen Körper presste er fest gegen ihren Rücken. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Sein Atem hauchte in ihr Ohr. Sein Herz schlug schnell.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch ...", brachte sie leise von sich.  
  
_«... aber liebst du mich wirklich? Ich spüre deine Arme, deinen Körper, deinen Kopf, deinen Atem und dein Herz ... All diese lieben mich ... aber dein Herz ... dein Herz schlägt nicht mehr für mich ...»_  
  
Sie löste sich aus seiner Umklammerung und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Mit tränenden Augen zog sie sich ihre Schuhe an und verließ die Wohnung. Draußen lehnte sie sich an der Wohnungstür.  
  
_«... Matt ...»_  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
Matt wollte ihr nachlaufen. Er stand vor der Wohnungstür. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er machte einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Zuerst betrog er sie. Dann brachte er sie zum Weinen. Aber am schlimmsten war es, seine große Liebe loszulassen.  
  


* * *

Endlich der 2. Kapitel ist fertig! Gomen nasai, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich war in so einer depressiven Phase und ich wusste nicht ob ich die Geschichte so lassen oder noch was verändern soll. Aber ich hoffe dass euch es gefallen hat ...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTIFICATION!!!!! WICHTIG!!!

Hi Leser/innen!  
  
Sorry, ich bin leider weder mit dem nächsten Teil von "Entscheide dich endlich ..." noch mit "What a boy wants is ... Sora" oder mit irgendeinem Fanfic fertig. SORRRYYY!   
  
Ein paar Leute haben mich per E-Mail gefragt, wann ich endlich meine Stories fortsetze. Naja, das kann ich leider nicht genau beantworten ... Die Schule beansprucht leider ziemlich viel Zeit. Und nach meiner Glanzleistung im ersten Semester, darf ich jetzt ganz viel lernen bzw. meine Eltern waren nicht ganz zufrieden mit meinen Noten! (SCHOOL SUCKS!!! Wer ist mit mir einer Meinung?)  
  
Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich an der Story, wo ich am meisten Reviews oder E-Mails erhalte, weiterschreibe. (Ich habe mir sogar 'ne Tabelle gemacht und führe so eine Art Punktesystem). Und momentan liegt "Entscheide dich endlich ..." ganz vorne ... Wenn ihr das ändern wollt, schreibt mir einfach eine E-mail oder einen Review zum jeweiligen Fanfic. Ihr könnt euch entscheiden zwischen:   
  
1.) **"Entscheide dich endlich ..."** - Sorato oder Taiora (Digimon)  
  
2.) **"What a boy wants is ... Sora"** - derzeit Sorato (Digimon)  
  
3.) **"Love-Christmas-Confused?"** - derzeit Taiora (Digimon)  
  
oder wenn ihr mal was ganz anderes lesen wollt, als Digimon:  
  
4.) **"Two Faces, One Boy"** - Trunks/Pan oder Uub/Pan  
  
Es liegt ganz bei euch, an welcher Story ich weiterschreibe!  
  
  
Ok, ich glaube das war alles was ich sagen wollte. Ah nein! Hätte ich fast vergessen! Kann irgendeiner von euch gut Englisch? Warum? Ich suche nämlich jemanden, der oder die meine Stories ins Englische übersetzen kann ... Als Gegenleistung werde ich ... hmmm ... das weiß ich garnicht ... Ich werde einfach mit der/dem Übersetzer/in darüber verhandeln! Falls jemand Lust hat, Dolmetscher/in zu spielen, schreib mir bitte!!!!  
  
Eure CuddleUpMe (cuddleupme@hotmail.com)  
  
P.S.: Achja, will jemand, dass ich ihm oder ihr schreibe, wenn ich an einer Story weitergeschrieben habe? Wenn ja, schreib mir eine E-Mail!! 


	4. Just Friends

**Entscheide dich endlich ...**  
(by CuddleUpMe)

FORTSETZUNG! FORTSETZUNG!!  
  
Was bisher geschah: Sora ist aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt. Sie ist schwanger und der einzige der das weiß ist Tai. Ihr Boyfriend Matt hat Sora, als sie in Frankreich war betrogen und will mit ihr Schluss machen. Er lädt sie deshalb zu ihm ein um es ihr zu beichten. Aber es kommt ganz anders als er gedacht hat. Beide sind auf dem Sofa und knutschen. Um nicht während des *räusper* Aktes *räusper* von Matt's Vater gestört zu werden, trägt er Sora in sein Zimmer. Doch als er wieder zulangen *hehe* will, klingelt das Telefon. Matt nimmt ab, Sora belauscht ihn und hört wie er 'Aishiteru' sagt. Verletzt und verwirrt verlässt sie seine Wohnung....  
  
**Kapitel 3: Just Friends**  
  
Matt wollte ihr nachlaufen. Er stand vor der Wohnungstür. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er machte einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Zuerst betrog er sie. Dann brachte er sie zum Weinen. Aber am schlimmsten war es, seine große Liebe loszulassen. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kalt. Kalt war die Tür, an der Sora ihren Kopf anlehnte. Sie blickte in den schwarzen Himmel, kein einziger Stern zu sehen. Langsam sank sie zu Boden und kaute sich zusammen. Ihre Beine brachte sie langsam zu ihrer Brust, sie umfasste sie ganz eng mit ihren Armen und ihr Kopf vergrub sie in ihnen. Sie begann zu weinen. Sie spürte wie eine Träne nach der anderen folgte.  
  
"... Matt ..." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_« ...ich bin ein Mistkerl ...»_  
  
Er legte eine Hand an die Tür und lehnte seinen Kopf leicht an sie.  
  
_« ... Sora ...»_  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und sein Wut über sich kam hoch. Zornig ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust zusammen und wollte gegen die Tür schlagen. Egal welchen Schmerz es hervorbringen könnte. Schmerz ... Schmerz, den Sora jetzt durchleiden muss, wegen ihm! Wegen ihm! Er hasste sich dafür. Er holte aus und aufeinmal konnte er ein Schluchzen vernehmen.  
  
_«Sora? ... Aber ich habe gedacht ...»_  
  
Er senkte seine Hand auf den Türgriff und horchte eine Weile. Es brach ihm das Herz sie so zu hören. Und das alles wegen ihm. Am liebsten hätte er die Tür aufgerissen und Sora dann fest in die Arme genommen und sie getröstet, und sie nie wieder losgelassen. Er drehte leicht die Türklinge aber zögerte etwas.  
  
"Matt...", konnte er sie aufeinmal sagen hören.  
  
_«Vergib mir Sora! Es tut mir leid ...»_  
  
Matt riss die Tür auf, aber statt Sora davor vorzufinden, sah er nur noch ihren Rücken zu ihm gerichtet, ihre Haare, die durch den Wind wie Blätter schwebten. Er wollte ihr nachlaufen, aber warum konnte er nicht? Er blieb wie betäubt an Ort und Stelle, seine Augen folgten sie bis sie völlig verschwand ... aus seinem Leben? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_« ... hör auf zu weinen ... du bist doch nicht schwach oder??... ich bin stark ... stark»_  
  
Sora lief und lief ... Sie hatte gespürt, dass Matt an der Tür war. Aber was hätte er gedacht, wenn er sie so gesehen hätte ... Ihre Augen leicht rot angeschwollen und glänzend feucht.  
  
Sie achtete nicht darauf, wohin ihre Beine sie brachte. Ihre Gedanken, ihre Erinnerungen an die schöne Zeit mit ihm und der Schmerz, der er ihr zugefügt hatte, vermischten sich zu einem. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht fassen, ihre Erinnerungen nicht vergessen und ihren Schmerz nicht lindern. War das jetzt das Ende?  
  
Die Leute um ihr herum beäugten das orangerot-haarige Mädchen komisch. War es überhaupt ein Mädchen oder eine junge Frau? Sie war zu schnell an ihnen durchgebraust. Aber nicht so schnell, dass sie ihren Schmerz in ihren Augen lesen konnten.   
  
_«Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Wann ist es ... Oh schei----ße!!!! ...»_  
  
Sora war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, sodass sie völlig vergass, was um sie geschah. Sie hatte nicht den näherkommenden jungen Mann bemerkt, aber nicht nur sie hatte sich von der Realität abgeschaltet.  
  
_ From the day that I first met you  
And you looked into my eyes  
I could hardly believe  
Love took me my surprise  
And now that we are friends  
I dont want it to end  
'Cause I would reather lose your love  
To be your friend_  
  
Sie rempelte ihn an und drohte den Asphalt zu grüßen. Aber der junge Mann ergriff ihren Oberarm und zog sie eng zu sich.  
  
"Ent...schuldi...gung ..."  
  
Seine Hand umfasste immer noch ihren Oberarm, ihre Hände rasteten auf seiner Brust, ihr Blick war gesenkt. Sie wagte ihn nicht anzuschauen. Aber ein vertraulicher Geruch streifte ihre Nase, und sie wusste sofort, wer der Junge war.  
  
_«Weiß sie schon von den beiden? ...»_  
  
"Komm ... gehen wir woanders hin ..." -  
  
"Ok ..."  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie weg von der Menge. Während sie gingen, ließ er seine braunen Augen nicht von ihr ab, seine Hand drückte ihre fest an seine, so dass sie nicht entfliehen konnte.  
  
Er spürte ihre warme Hand, ihre seidige Haut, er beobachtete ihren gesenkten Kopf, wie ihre orangeroten Haare vom Wind mitgetragen wurden. Er liebte alles an ihr, er wünschte sie wäre seins, aber sie war schon vergeben. Vergeben an seinem besten Freund ...   
  
_ I guess I never told you  
Exactly how I feel  
'Cause I believe if you knew  
You probable just leave  
Don't know what I do  
Without you  
Be on my own again  
Without you_  
  
War Freundschaft wichtiger als Liebe? Hatte _er_ sie verdient? Gehörte sie denn nicht zu ihm? Waren sie nicht Seelenpartner? Seelenpartner ... was bedeutete dieses Wort? Liebe, Vertrauen, Freundschaft, Treue ... Treue ... nie betrügen, aber _er_ hatte sie betrogen ... also war _er_ nicht ihr Seelenpartner, sondern er! Das alles ging ihm durch denn Kopf, er musste es ihr sagen! Er musste ihr seine Liebe gestehen!  
  
"Gehen wir in den Yuba Park! Dort sind nur ein paar Leute in dieser Zeit!"  
  
(A/N: Ich kann mich leider net erinnern in welchem Park sich die Digimonritter immer getroffen haben, deshalb hab ich einfach den Yuba Park genommen. Gibt es denn überhaupt, der Name ist mir einfach eingefallen, aber ich glaub ich hab den Namen des Parkes schon mal irgendwo gehört. ^_^)  
  
Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen von ihr und sah ihren Kopf bewegen, das er als ein Nicken deutete.  
  
Er führte sie weiter in den Park, bis keine Leute mehr in Sicht waren. Jetzt konnte er ihr seine Liebe offenbaren, die er schon seit Kleinkind auf an für sie empfand. Es war an der Zeit ... Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und kürzer. Schließlich blieb er stehen.  
  
"Ähhm ... Sora ... Also ..."  
  
_ Don't understand it  
If I could have planed it  
How would it be  
There's no use pretending  
No one out of ending  
No ... No ..._  
  
Er versuchte es ihr zu sagen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht, ihm fielen nicht die richtigen Wörter ein noch wusste er nicht wie er es ihr sagen sollte. Sollte er sich niederknien während seines Geständnisses oder sollte er doch zuerst eine Parkbank suchen und erst danach ... Im Falle, dass sie sich danach hinsetzen musste. Alles schien ihm nicht zu passen, aber er fühlte auch, dass es an der Zeit war ...  
  
_«Ach verdammt! Soll ich es ihr sagen, aber wie? Ich kann ihre jetztige Lage doch nicht aussnutzen! Aber ... Jetzt oder nie!!»_  
  
_ The way I feel about you  
I could never let you know  
And all the feelings I have  
And too afraid to let them show  
So I closed my eyes  
And count to tell_  
  
"Ok ... Sora ich l... "  
  
Doch bevor er aussprechen konnte, wurde er unterbrochen ... Sora hatte sich während seines Gefühlsgestrange wieder eingekriegt und konnte festen Fuss fassen.  
  
"Tai ... sei ehrlich mit mir ... Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen und du musst mir die Wahrheit sagen!"  
  
_«Sie wird mich doch nicht fragen ob ... ob ich ... ob ich etwas für sie empfinde ... Aber was soll ich ihr sagen? Mann! Ich wollte ihr zwar meine Liebe gestehen,aber mit sowas habe ich nicht gerechtnet! ... Mann! Denk nach! Denk nach!»_  
  
"Ok ...", antwortete er etwas verunsichert.  
  
"Was ist, während ich in Frankreich war, passiert? Was ist vorgefallen? Warum verhält sich Matt so komisch?"  
  
_«Was?? Und ich dachte ...»_  
  
"Ehhh ... Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" Verlegen kratzte er sich den Hinterkopf, dann gab er ein kurzes schleimiges Lachen von sich und vermeidete so oft wie möglich den Augenkontakt mit Sora. Das schien Sora ziemlich komisch. Sie kannte Tai bereits solange, dass sie wusste, wenn mit ihm was stimmte, geschweige denn wenn er log. Und es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er nicht ehrlich mit ihr war. Ziemlich offentsichtlich!  
  
Sie setzte einen red-keinen-Blödsinn-und-du-weißt-was-los-ist Blick auf. Er konnte sie nicht anlügen, aber er konnte es ihr auch nicht sagen ...  
  
_«Sie weiß es also noch nicht ... soll ich es ihr sagen oder nicht, ich könnte es ihr jetzt sagen, aber dann wäre sie sicher verletzt und dann könnte ich ihr meine Liebe gestehen ... und meine Vorteile aus der Situation ziehen ... aber dann wäre ich nicht besser als er ... und was wäre ich für ein Freund? Aber ich bin auch Sora's Freund ... Egal was ich tue ... entweder mein Versprechen gegenüber Matt brechen oder Sora anlügen ... Scheiße ...»_  
  
"Also ..."  
  
"Ich warte ..."  
  
_«Er zögert, das heißt es ist was passiert ... aber was? Zuerst hat er keine Zeit für mich, dann auf einmal ist er verrückt nach mir ... und dann noch dieses Gespräch ... Aishiteru ... Denk mal nach Sora ... ... ...»_  
  
_ 'Cause I would reather lose your love  
To be your friend  
Your friend ..._  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein ... ich weiß nicht, was du meinst ... Aber wenn du dir Sorgen um Matt machst, solltest du lieber mit ihm reden. Es ist eine Sache zwischen dir und ihm ... Ich möchte mich da nicht einmischen.", gab er schließlich von sich.  
  
Sie hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, aber trotzdem kam war es ein Schock für sie. Tai beobachtete sie aufmerksam, ihr Blick war dem Boden zugewandt. Er wusste zwar nicht was sie jetzt fühlte und was sie durchmachte, aber er wusste, sie leidete. Für eine kurze Zeit herrschte Stille.  
  
"... Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt lieber nach Hause ..."  
  
_«Es passt alles zusammen .. aber er würde nie ... ich dachte ...»_  
  
Sie konnte noch ein falsches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zaubern, bevor sie sich umdrehte um wegzulaufen ...  
  
Aber bevor sie ein Schritt wagen konnte, spürte sie aufeinmal eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter rasten.  
  
"Sora ...", hörte sie ihn sagen.  
  
Aber sie regte sich noch immer nicht.  
  
_«Ich liebe dich.»_  
  
"Ruf mich an, ja?"  
  
Sie bejahte seine Frage und entfernte sich.  
  
Er stand nur da und starrte in die Weite. Er lächelte und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
_«Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, und vielleicht, ich hoffe, werden wir mehr als nur Freunde ...»_  
  
_ I reather lose your love  
To be your friend  
Your friend_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_«Hoffentlich ist er da ...»_  
  
TUT-TUT-TUT  
  
"Das ist der Anrufbeantworter der ..."  
  
_«Verdammt! Er ist nicht da!"»_  
  
"... Ishida Famile. Wir sind leider nicht da, wenn du uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen willst, bitte sprich nach dem Piepston. Danke."  
  
~P-I-E-P-S~  
  
"Ähm ... Hi Matt, hier ist Sora. Wir müssen reden, bist du da? Bitte heb ab! Es ist wirklich wichtig! Ok, ruf mich an wenn du da bist ... oder nein ... ich komme morgen früh um 8. Es ist WIRKLICH DRINGEND!!! Ok, bye. Ich liebe dich."  
  
TUT-TUT-TUT 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Schon gut ... ich komm schon! Mann!"  
  
"Moshi moshi!"  
  
"Mimi? Ich bin's Sora!"  
  
_«Oh Kacke!»_  
  
"Oh ... Hallo Sora! Was gibt's?"  
  
"Naja, ich konnte Matt leider nicht zu Hause erreichen ..."  
  
_«... er ist auch nicht zu Hause, sondern ...»_  
  
"... und in letzter Zeit verhält er sich so komisch. Vielleicht weißt du was mit ihm los ist."  
  
_«Ich weiß eine Menge ... und ich bin der G...»_  
  
"Heute hat ihn jemand angerufen, und ich hab das Gespräch zufälligerweise belauscht. Ich weiß, dass es sich nicht gehört, die Gespräche anderer Leute zu belauschen ..."  
  
_«Was? Sie hat's gehört? Aber warum ruft sie mich trotzdem noch an? Sie sollte eigentlich sauer auf mich sein ...»_  
  
"... aber ich hab nur das Ende des Gespräches gehört ..."  
  
_«Puuh! Glück gehabt!»_  
  
"... aber ich hab noch gehört, wie er zu der Person am Telefon 'Aishiteru' gesagt hat ..."  
  
"Aishiteru? Vielleicht hat seine Mutter angerufen!"  
  
_«Gut Mimi! Das wird sie dir sicher abkaufen!»_  
  
"Seine Mutter? Ich hab schon viele Gespräche zwischen seiner Mutter und ihm gehört, aber noch nie hat er 'aishiteru' zu ihr gesagt. Seine Mutter kann es nicht gewesen sein! Und naja, aishiteru wird er seiner Mutter sicher nicht sagen ... du weißt schon warum ..."  
  
_«Das wird eng ...»_  
  
"Aber vielleicht hast du dich nur verhört?"  
  
_«Ich weiß, dass ich es ihr sagen sollte, aber ich kann nicht ...»_  
  
"Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich es gehört habe! Außerdem ..."  
  
_«Was noch?»_  
  
"Habe ich ihn nach dem Telefonat gefragt, wer es war. Und er hat gesagt, dass es Tai war ..."  
  
_«Oh Scheiße! Ich ahne nichts Gutes ...»_  
  
"Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es Tai war. Weil er erstens nicht 'Aishiteru' zu ihm sagen würde, außer natürlich er fühlt sich jetzt zu seinem eigenen Geschlecht angezogen ... und das bezweifle ich aus eigener Erfahrung ... und zweitens habe ich Tai heute getroffen. Er hat gesagt, dass er Matt nicht angerufen hat! Wer könnte bloß die Person am Telefon gewesen sein?"  
  
"Ähmm. Was soll ich sagen?"  
  
_«Mann! Sie ist ja besser als Sherlock Holmes!»_  
  
"Hmm. Mimi, sei ehrlich ..."  
  
_«Oh Gott! Sie weiß es! Ist auch kein Wunder!»_  
  
"... weißt du wirklich nicht wer es ist, oder was mit ihm los ist, oder was ist in dem einen Monat passiert, wo ich nicht da war????"  
  
_«Nicht so viele Fragen aufeinmal bitte! Ich glaube ich hab Migräne ... alle Fragen treffen genau auf dem Punkt! Ja, ich weiß wer es war, ja ich weiß was mit ihm los ist und ja ich weiß, was in dem einem Monat passiert ist und weswegen er jetzt so ist ...»_  
  
"Mimi? MIMI? Noch da???"  
  
".... Ahh! Ja, ich bin noch da!"  
  
"Hmmm ... So hat Tai auch reagiert."  
  
"Hä?? Tai? Was?"  
  
"Ach nichts, alle wissen was passiert ist, nur ich nicht ..."  
  
"Sora, ich ..."  
  
BZZZ - BZZZZZZZZZZ - BZZZZZ  
  
_«Meine Rettung.»_  
  
"Ähhh ... Tschuldigung Sora, es ist jemand an der Tür. Ich muss leider jetzt weg, ich hab noch eine Verabredung mit M..."  
  
"Mit Joey?"  
  
"Ähh ... Ja, genau!"_«»_  
  
_«Das war knapp!»_  
  
"Ach wenigstens eine von uns führt eine schöne Beziehung ..."  
  
"..."  
  
BZZZZZ - BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"Ok, schön, dass ich mit dir reden konnte. Vie Spass mit Joey! Und schön, dass ich mit dir reden konnte."  
  
_«Viel Spass werde ich haben, aber nicht mit Joey. Es tut mir leid Sora, ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt, es ist einfach passiert ...»_  
  
"Du bist immer willkommen."  
  
"Du bist die Beste. Bis dann!"  
  
_«Bitte sag das nicht ...»_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_«Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich ihm nicht sage, dass sie angerufen hat.»_  
  
Langsam öffnete Mimi die Tür. Da stand er. Ihre erste Liebe, der Mann ihrer Träume seit sie 11 war. Seit der Digimonsache. Er war schön, reich und alles, was man von einem Mann erwartete. Sie hätte alles für ihn getan, auch ihre beste Freundin betrogen ... was sie auch tat ... Sie liebte ihn, aber er war schon vergeben, vergeben an ihre beste Freundin. Und trotzdem hat sie es getan ... Sie konnte nicht anders, sie wusste, dass es falsch war, aber den Reiz, das Knistern und die Gänsehaut, immer wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, hielt sie nicht mehr aus.  
  
"Hi. Du hast aber lange bis zur Tür gebraucht."  
  
Verführerisch beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie sanft auf dem Lippen. Sie erwiderte ihn mit einem kraftvolleren Kuss und zerrte ihn in ihre Wohnung. Denn heute Nacht gehörte er ihr, ihr ganz alleine. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sorry, dass ich nicht früher updaten konnte. Aber ich habe gleichzeitig an zwei Stories geschrieben, obwohl eigentlich sind es drei hehe. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war nicht allzu enttäuschend für manche Couple-Fans! Ab diesem Kapitel wird die Story noch trauriger *snief*. Also beim nächsten Update nicht die Taschentücher vergessen. Ich muss jetzt schon weinen, wenn ich daran denke: *heul* Aber egal, zu was anderem: Schreibt mir! Ok, ich glaube das war's.  
  
Eure CuddleUpMe  
  
  
Achja, was sehr wichtiges: Lest euch meine Bio durch!!! 


End file.
